Unas vacaciones al estilo Yo
by Loriloqui
Summary: El sueño de 3 chikas se hace realidad y de la manera mas rara xD
1. Default Chapter

**Hotel Minotel Senator ****  
****Berlin, Alemania.**

En la habitación 120, se encontraban 3 chicas en su diario vivir.

-¡Mane! ¿Viste mi zapato rojo con rayas cremas? –digo, soy más pequeña de estatura que las otras dos, cabello castaño rojizo, largo un poco mas arriba de la cintura recordado en capas, no era delgada pero tampoco medio gorda. Tenia cara de medio loca (buen sentido) y me llamo Lorena - es que yo estaba segura que lo deje debajo de mi cama

-Seguro que lo guardaste sin darte cuenta – dice ella sentándose a ver TV. Ella era alta, rellenita, ojos verdes oscuros, pelo castaño oscuro, blanca, cabello largo – fijate haber

- A preguntarle a Vero, seguro que ella lo vio. Si no me mueroooooo, con esos mismos zapatos es que va mi ropa que me quería poner para el concierto-digo medio haciendo que lloraba – La cabeza no la pierdo porque la tengo pegada.

-Eso se nota a leguas- dice Mane riéndose

-No me da risaaaa –digo poniendo cara de sufrida- Verooooooooooooooooooooo, ¿sabes donde está mi zapato rojo?

-Si, esta detrás de la silla que esta al lado de tu cama – me dice como algo obvio, Vero es alta, rubia, de ojos azules, rellenita, de pelo largo. No tan loca como yo pero sí algo xD – Organízateeeeee que de pronto y no te encuentras

-Es que mi ángel no me deja dormir, pensar, nadaaaaa –digo riéndome nerviosamente

-Y eso que todavía no lo conoce en persona –dice Mane rodando los ojos – Aunque... hasta en foto vuelve loca a cualquiera.

-Siiiii, con la sonrisita, la carita de ángel, las mejillas rojassss, ay Diosss –digo con una cara de babosa increíble

-¡¡Deja de babear!! – dice vero riendo

-OK OK ya... –digo y salgo al balcón de la habitación, me siento en una de las sillas que estaban allí y de repente – ¡¡Hey!! Están lloviendo... ¿lentes?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –dice Mane corriendo a donde mi

- Siiiii, mira... se me hacen conocidos –digo mirándolos bien

- Si, en algún lugar los eh visto –dice vero agarrándolos y mirándolos de cerca

- Tks, Tks... ¿té molestaría pasarme esos lentes?- me dicen desde arriba y miro, cuando mire me quede petrificada  
- Oye... ¿¿Sigues en sintonía??- me dice de nuevo moviendo la mano como para que me despertara

-¿No me digas que la petrificaste, eres un desastre –dice Mike asomándose y se ríe

-No, solo le pedí los lentes, ella se queda como momia –dice Chester poniendo cara de inocente

- Son ellos... –dicen Vero y Mane a la vez con cara de

-Cómo sea, ¿Cómo te llamas? –dice Mike sonriendo (ay padre santo)

- Lo.. Lorena –digo tragando fuerte y petrificada'

- No muerdo sabes... –dice Chester riendo por la cara que yo tenia

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –dice Mike y Chester lo mira como si la respuesta fuera obvia

- ¡Que va a hacer! ¿Que se supone que hace toda persona normal en un hotel en pleno verano? –dice Chester dándole como un golpe a Mike en la cabeza

- Mike no es normal, no le preguntes eso –dice Joe que estaba sentado en el balcón escuchando toda la conversación

- Soy más normal que ustedes así que silencio –dice Mike mirándolos

- Ya quisieras –dice Joe riéndose

- Eh... los lentes –dice Chester volviendo al tema principal

- Ni modo que quieras que te los tire –digo riéndome y perdiendo un poco la vergüenza

- Si, a ver si se le rompen –dice Joe

- Me los pagas tu –dice Chester

- No, yo no tengo la culpa de que sé te cayeran –dice Joe

-Te lo paso pero tendría que ser que yo suba a llevarlos o que tu bajes a buscarlos –digo y miro las caras de Mane y Vero

- Sube tu porque estoy muy cansado –dice Chester

- Mejor di, sube tu porque estoy vago en todo el día no has hecho nada –dice Rob que venia con unas baquetas en la mano sabrá dios de donde había salido

- ¡¡Si hice!! ¡Sabes el trabajo que da sentarse a ver TV! Primero tienes que caminar hacia el sillón, luego debes de ubicarte de forma que cuando te sientes no te caigas, luego agarras el mando y después se tiras al sillón, siguiente abres la botella de cerveza y le das un sorbo, enciendes el TV y buscas atentamente el canal que quieres ver –dice él con una cara que cualquiera se mataba de la risa – Lo peor de todo es que tienes que pasar una serie de programas de 3 mundo antes de encontrar lo que vas a ver

- Cuánto trabajo – dice Mike

- ¿Por qué no bajas tu a buscarlos? –dice Chester a Rob – Todavía te quedan energías, gastalas en algo útil, ayuda a tu amigo

- ¿Quién tiene los lentes? –dice Rob asomándose

- Ella los tiene –digo jalando a Mane para que Rob la vea y le pongo los lentes en la mano

- Mmm... bueno vamos gastar las energías – dice Rob sonriendo y sé ríe

- Quien te viera no te reconoce, yo voy tmb estos están muy aburridos –dice Mike siguiendo a Rob

- Ustedes y sus discusiones me acaban de hacer perder el juego –dice Phi que estaba jugando junto con Brad con el X-box

Los otros dos bajaron hasta el pasillo de nuestra habitación, mientras nosotras estábamos que nos comíamos las uñas.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? –dice Vero con cara de help

- Esperar a que lleguen y entregarles los lentes – digo que ni yo me lo creía

- Aja, no seré yo quien los entregue –dice Mane echándose hacia atrás

- ¿Por qué no? –digo con cara de corderito degollado

- Porque la que dijo que ellos podían bajar fuiste tu –dice ella

- Si, pero quien se ofreció a venir fue Rob y es porque te vio a ti –digo

- No no no no, los entregas tu a ti te cayeron encima –dice ella

- ¿Porque hablan en plural? Osea, ¿ además de Rob quien viene? – dice Vero

- Quien más... él cabezón... digo Mike – y me entra una risa que no podía parar

- Deja de reír que tienes que atenderlos –dice Mane nerviosa cuando escucha que tocan la puerta

- ¿Yo? No –digo riéndome todavía y negando

- Tu si –dicen Vero y Mane y me llevan hasta la puerta a rastras

- Ya estamos aquí abran-dice Mike desde el otro lado

- Yaaaaa, va va, calmados –digo y siento los nervios de nuevo, entonces abro la puerta – Buenas

- Hello –dice Rob que era el que estaba de primero

- Wenas gente – dice Mike y entran como si fuera su habitación


	2. Capitulo 2

Seguimossssssssssssss con la historiaaaaaaaaaaaaa xDD. Este cap no se si me gusta mas que el anterior xD pero igual me gusta xD.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

- Esta habitacion esta demaciado ordenada para ser real.- dice Mike mirando a todo lado

- Comparada con la de nosotros esto es un palacio - Dice Rob y como que mira a Mane - hasta con realeza

- Ya lo saben - digo aguantando la risa por la cara que traia Mane mientras Rob la miraba

- baboso- le dice Mike riendose y entonces voltea a ver a la salita donde estaba el TV- Posters

- Si, de ustedes - Dice Mane

- Que bien me veo - dice Mike riendose y todos nos partimos de la risa con su comentario

- Por curiosidad, De donde son?-dice Rob como que casi se comia a Mane con la mirada

- Argentina - dice Vero

- Orgullosamente Colombiana - dice Mane y como que evitaba a toda costa mirar a Rob (ellla sabra porque xD ) 

- Las naciones unidas son ustedes 'dice Rob riendose

- Algo asi - digo

-Pueden sentarse- dice Vero ya que ellos estaban parados medio incomodos

- Gracias .- dicen sentandose

- Que hacen por aqui?- dice Rob

- Venimos de vacaciones y a su concierto - dice Mane

- Genial, al de hoy no?- dice Mike con una sonrisita 

- Si al de hoy - dice Mane que estaba ya nerviosa por la insistente mirada de Rob

- Eres del LPU - dice Mike mirando una tarjeta que habia sobre la mesita de la sala

- Si yo soy del LPU-dice Mane

- Maria Andrea te llamas .- dice Rob mirando la tarjeta tmb - Lindo nombre

- Gracias .- dice Mane 

- Entonces estaran cerca del escenario- dice Mike y mira a Vero- tu te llamas?

- Veronica - dice Vero 

- Seguro que las encontramos, chilkas asi no se pierden .- dice Rob y se rie

- Enserio que si -dice Mike

- Miren- digo ya que traia unos vasos con gaseosa y jugo

- Gracias... me estaba deshidratando- dice Mike tomando uno 

Entonces a Rob le suena el cel varias veces, y el no queria contestar. Lo agarra y mira la pantalla para saber quien era y rueda los ojos.

- Sinceramente que este no tiene oficio - dice Rob contestando y habla durante unos minutos

- son latinas- dice Mike callendo en cuenta y mira muy detenidamente a Vero que se sonroja en ese mismo instante

- Aja- digo yo que hacia rato que necesitaba reírme con libertad 

- Tal ves después del concierto les gustaría volver a hablar con nosotros, mas bien con toda la banda.- dice Mike- es que estamos de gira, no conocemos a nadie y pues seria algo diferente

- Me… Me imagino – Dice vero con los ojos pelados de la impresión – Si seria cool

- Trato … venimos luego y las invitamos – dice Mike sonriendo de forma que Vero y yo nos quedamos tiesas

- Se nos hace tarde para el concierto – dice Rob – un placer conocerlas

- Igual – digo extasiada todavía por Mike

- Nos vemos… - dice Rob y se acerca para despedirse y cuando esta despidiendose de Mane – Espero verte en el concierto 

- ADios... - dice Mike y cuando sale le pica el ojo a Vero

Luego de que ellos se fueron y por obviedad se llevaron los lentes xDDD. Yo estaba que me partia de la risa por la cara que traian Vero y Mane, estaban tiesas, petrificadas, muertas, tontas.

- Planeta tierra llamando a Veroooooooooooooooooooooo...... Maneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee - digo riendo y les hago muecas 

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah era Rooooooooooooooooooooob - dice Mane tirandose a su cama y se tapa la cara con la almohada

- Y Mikeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.... mikinisssssssss me mueroooooooooooooo - dice Vero que no se la creia

- si y estamos invitadas a conocer a los otros que faltan - digo 

- No me lo creoooooooooo - Dice Mane mirando le techo como si fuera muy interesante

- Tenemos que cambiarnooooooooooooossss ... si no, no llegamos -digo y pongo musica

- Pon My December - dice Vero- esa voz de Mike 

- Ok... -digo y pongo My December

Pasamos muchisimo rato cambiandonos y alistandonos, que esta ropa estaba bien que la otra no, que aquella era muy rara etc. ASi hasta que encontramos las que iban xD, entonces salimos ya hacia la recepcion. 

- oye traes todo? .-digo a Mane

- Si todo - dice ella

- Ok vamos ya -digo y vamos en un taxi hasta el lugar

Estaba super repleto, habia gente por todos lados y fue un desastre entrar a donde era y llegar hasta nuestros sitios. Yo estaba desesperada y Mane y Vero ni se diga. Cuando llegamos ni lo podiamos creer.

- Estamos aqui yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - dice Mane 

- Siiiiiii que emocioooon , estamos super cerca del escenario - dice Vero que estaba loca porque aparecieran los LP

- Que nervios - digo 

- Siiii... no siento mis piernas .- dice Mane

Paso rato hasta que empezo todo, los LP entraron al escenario asi de originales como siempre xD . Fue super cool, todo el mundo gritaba y cantaba, cantaron varias canciones de Meteora y Reanimation y de el ultimo CD que ellos habian sacado para ese entonces .

- Wow... es lo maximo esto!!- dice vero casi gritando para que pudieramos escuchar

- Aja... es unico!-digo riendo y cantando a la vez

En uno de esos momentos Mike y Chester se acercaron al escenario y empezaron a dar la mano y nosotras claro que no ibamos a perder dicha oportunidad aunke... luego xDD.

- Son lo maximooooo - Dice Mane cuando estaban tocando Easier To Run 

- Es el mejor momento de mi vida - Dice Vero saltando y todo (no habia control)

El concierto duro muchisimo y despues salimos y todo, estabamos molidas. Un concierto asi realmente agota xD. Fuimos a comprar unos helados para refrescarnos y decidimos volver al hotel ya que invitacion pendiente teniamos xD.


	3. Capitulo 3

Cuando llegamos a la habitacion lo primero que hicimos fue empezar a hablar de todo, de como estuvo el concierto, como se veian los chikos, como estuvieron las canciones, todo. Ademas de que cada una se bebio casi como un litro de agua porque todos esos gritos que pegamos nos reseco la garganta.

- Que cooool estuvo -dice Mane que no paraba de sonreir y reirse de nada  
- Lo maximo -dice vero riendose tambien  
- Quiero que se repitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -digo riendome de nada  
- Oigan.... cuando es que vienen ellos? -dice Mane  
- Supongo que cuando esten desocupados -digo  
- Si de lo mas seguro -dice Vero  
- Que nervios no?-dice Mane  
- Demaciados no se que hare cuando esten los 6 enfrente mio -digo 

Entonces en ese mismo momento tocaron la puerta y las 3 nos quedamos tiesas, ninguna queria ir a abrir. Los nervios no nos dejaban mover un musculo xD. Asi que empezo la discusion de quien iria a abrir la puerta.

- Ve tu -dice Mane a Vero  
- Noooooooo, yo no no no no -dice Vero  
- Entonces tu - me dice a mi  
- No, yo si que no -digo negando  
- Siiii ve tuuu -dice Mane   
- aaaaaaaayyy ok ok -digo y me levanto - conste todo es su culpa  
- Como seaaa abre -dicen las dos desesperadas

Me acerco a la puerta claro que con los nervios a todo dar, me temblaban las manos y no podia coordinar bien nada xD. Apenas podia caminar y ver al mismo tiempo. Asi que era un milagro.

- Quien? -digo abriendo sumamente nerviosa  
- El personal - dice un joven que estaba enfrente de mi  
- Quien?!!! -digo   
- Emm... le enviaron esto -dice el casi sordo por mi grito y es que me quede   
- El personal??-dicen vero y mane igual que yo  
- Si ... gracias -digo al joven y cierro  
- Siempre -dice el y se va

Camino a donde estaban ellas y me siento en la mesita con una cara de que no podia con ella, es que realmente pensaba que eran ellos y me quede en shock cuando vi que no eran.

- No me dio risa esa broma -digo   
- A mi tampoco -dice Mane que estaba histerica  
- Yo pense que eran ellos!!!-dice Vero  
- A ver que dice el sobre -digo abriendolo y saque una carta

_Hello Girls!!! __  
__We're waiting for you in the restaurant. I hope that you can come to dinner with us. __  
__Mike_

Estabamos las 3 en shock total, osea que si habia razon para tanto desespere. Asi que salimos corriendo de la habitacion hacia el restaurante. Los nervios de nuevo habian salido a flote.

- Ay diosss a cenar con los LP -dice Mane que no se la creia  
- Aja -digo apenas pudiendo hablar  
- Me voy a morir -dice Vero que se ahogaba

Cuando llegamos al restaurante empezamos a buscar sobre todo el mundo a ver donde se habian sentado ellos y no los veiamos por ningun lado, buscamos por todos lados y no estaban.

- Donde rayos se sentaron ?-dice Mane   
- No tengo ni la mas remota idea -dice Vero  
- Hola... -dice Mike acercandose y sonrie  
- Ho... hola -dice Vero tiesa  
- Veo que les entragaron el sobre - dice el - vengan estamos por aqui   
- Gracias - dice Mane que ahora si estaba mal  
- Estamos en un lugar privado para no tener molestias, es que venimos super cansados del concierto -dice Mike y abre una puerta y alli se veia otro salon- Alli estan  
- Me imagino -dice Vero que no le quitaba ojo a cada cosa que Mike hacia  
- Hello!!!-dice Chester que era el que nos vio primero  
- Buenas -dice Mane   
- Como estan? -dice Brad  
- Bien -dice Vero tmb   
- Como se llaman? -dice Phi   
- Veronica Rivoira - dice Vero  
- Maria Andra Gomez -dice Mane  
- Lorena Marie -digo ( no digo mi apellido porque no me gusta )   
- Tome asiento -dice Chester  
- Que les parecio el concierto? -dice Rob que estaba cerca de Mane (aproposito)  
- Estuvo genial -dice Vero  
- Si el mejor -dice Mane que miraba mucho las manos de Rob  
- Menos mal... porque estamos molidos -dice Joe  
- Me imagino que si ... debe cansar muchisimo -digo   
- A mi me duelen los brazos- dice Rob y le lanza una mirada a Mane - Me gustaria un masajito  
- A cualquieraaa -dice Brad  
- Preguntale a Dave... el dijo que ayer fue a que le dieran masaje asi que debe saber -dice Mike  
- Cuando vuelva -dice Rob y yo me quedo pensando... de que dave hablaban  
- y dime... desde cuando te gusta LP?-dice Mike a Vero como buscando un tema  
- Desde hace 7 años -dice ella  
- Wow.. bastante -dice el sonriendo que vero se quedo   
- Jajaja realmente estas loca igual que nosotros -dice Joe cuando les contaba varias cosas que yo hacia y chistes  
- Por eso me agradan ustedes -digo riendo tmb con ellos  
- Hello gente!!!-dice alguien que acababa de entrar al salon  
- Hola ... que de nuevo? -dice Rob y yo me volteo a ver quien era  
- Nada... Hola.. como estan? -dice DAVEEE cuando se dio cuenta de que estabamos alli

Yo me quede en shock cuando lo vi, senti que se me salia el corazon por la boca y que me sudaban las manos y me temblaban tmb, estaba tiesa y muerta a la vez. Mane y Vero estaban tmb algo parecido pero no tanto. 

- David Bourdon -dice el extendiendo la mano  
- Maria Andrea Gomez - dice Mane  
- Veronica Rivoira -dice Vero  
-Emm... Lo... Lorena Marie -digo yo luego de que Mane me diera un codazo  
- Un placer... de donde son?-dice el - es que su acento se nota que no es ni aleman ni americano  
- Colombiana - dice Mane  
- Argentina - dice vero  
- Dominicana -digo yo que no dejaba de mirarlo y morirme xD  
- La cenaaa -dice chester cuando trajeron la comida  
- Rica Rica...-dice joe y todos empezamos a comer

Yo no podia concentrarme en comer porque Dave estaba justamente enfrente mio y se veia demaciado lindoooooo, Mane estaba conversando con Rob claro que le costaba un monton y Mike estaba hablando con Vero, tambien los demas LP estaban hablando con nosotras, Chester estaba haciendo unos chistes que podian catalogarse como los peores, los otros se reian no se sabia si de lo malo que eran o de las caras que hacia Ches.


End file.
